


Pup on the preserve

by Gomo66



Series: the Little-verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Slavery, Eventual Sex, Kinda little stiles, Littles, M/M, Puppy Play, Puppy Scott, Werewolfs are known, consensual body modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Scott and stiles are both a little done with their lives. In general they've both lived shit lives and werewolfs love taking care of people... So why not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257285) by [sunshine (sunshinepiveh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepiveh/pseuds/sunshine). 



in 1960 the US, to help werewolfs, who were abused during world war II, most of Northern California, Washington state, and a significant amount of land from Canada was given to the wolf's as their own territory free from outside influence. 

A counsel of alphas quickly wrote up a basic law system and released a basic public statement. Humans would be accepted into the society as long as they followed basic guide lines and understood that they would have to fill roles that werewolf society was deprived from.

Six months after there was a mile thick Forrest almost too dense to walk through separating the border. Three main locations were meant for public entree. There there were small transition centers to help humans adapt to the change in lifestyle and to make humans a bit more accepting of what will happen to them. 

Werewolfs didn't need humans. They were creatures that could live forever if humans hadn't intervened. the reason the age of a werewolfs lifespan Is not known is because of hunting. But werewolfs did have a caring nature at heart, which was suppressed before the preserve was made. Werewolfs loved to take care of others, specifically humans. At first it started out with the concept of age play. A regression of the mind for a human was surprisingly simple, a schedule, and some rules were all that they really needed and they went back to a curious state, ready to adapt to a new life. Pups and slaves were also advertised to humans who didn't love the idea of age play. Pretty much as long as you were healthy, a werewolf could ask for you to fufill any role in their life.

The humans had slowly ruined themselves from the aftermath of the war. By 2020 they had a lack of motivation, and a problem with fighting, major drug and mental health crises. Everything was considered a mess.

Stiles slowly pressed the cold compress on his eye as he adjusted himself laying back in his car. Bar fights were a normal thing, only he usually won them. But when someone disgraced his family, which was all gone now, he had to defend them. Stiles always grew up knowing that his family wouldn't be there. His mother was sick since the moment she had him. His father had a drinking problem and massive mood swings.  He left stiles at the beginning of senior year. Stiles used all the remaining money he had saved up in a year. He had to finish school, but only by living in his car. Only he didn't know what was next. He was in debt and no one would hire him for longer than two weeks, and honestly leaving behind the grind of life sounded good.

At first filling out the online program was just for fun. Something to do in the coffee shop so he wasn't just being there and taking up space. It went through things that stiles honestly would never ask himself. 

How does he thing he'd regress back? He didn't even have a point to think back too. He wasn't a kid, ever. Would he consent to body mods. Stiles clicked on it and a massive web page opened. It was too much too read so he just clicked yes. Did he think he'd be well behaved? Probably not but he put yes, at times. At the end stiles was surprised that it automatically filed and asked for stiles to go to the nearest transfer facility if he would like to continue. They would take care of his debt, of which he was accumulating too much of for a job working as a cashier. And they would handle all paperwork once he arrived. 

It was stupid but... Why not.

Many miles away Scott mccall was staring at the same screen. Asking him to report. He had a full intention on getting there right away. His life wasn't bad... It just wasn't what he wanted. He had done research, werewolfs like submissive roles to be filled. They have their hierarchy and humans could exist in the lower parts. Scott was fully fine doing that. He'd been living alone since he was eighteen. His mother sat him down and asked him to get a full time job instead of going to school, it would just be easier on her and they could keep the house. They still lost the house and Scott found a better job farther away. He was still doing basic shit but it payed better. So he left the small apartment they were in. Now he was leaving the shity smaller apartment that he had owned for six months.

Scott took a train to the nearest location. On the California border. The one on the US and Canada border was an extra hour and he would have to deal with some border bullshit. Something the wolf's had figured out, they had a singular area. Governed correctly for almost sixty years. Apparently it was a true democracy. Which seemed... Better and actually fair and led them to a peaceful system, where even some humans that lived there voiced their opinions. Apparently no wolfs had died since they entered the preserve. It was crazy seeing the oldest wolf's slowly age and celebrate their health, they even ran a marathon a month ago, 170 years old and they beat 50 people. 

Scott was dropped him off but before he could pay the man who drove him, which would only be half of what he owed him, someone came out and gave the man the money he wanted.

"name? please" the younger woman smiled as scott got out a bag. They said that he shouldn't bring much, so he only brought his essentials. 

"Scott Mccall"

"great, let's get you inside, there is a pretty big storm coming" Scott nodded seeing the storm system rolling in. 

Inside everything had a sort of modern farmhouse vibe to it. The floors were wide and made of real wood stained a dark brown. Some boards creaked but others left no sound. The front desk was an actual desk, not a half wall cutting everything off. On the side sat a laptop and the middle had a large ledger. The woman walked in clicking on a lamp as she walked around. 

"I hope your travel wasn't too bad" She smiled sitting down. Scott took a seat across from her. 

"No, just a train ride and the car service"

"wonderful, now we just have a few things to sign that weren't filled out online, then you can join the others and settle in"

"sounds good" Scott smiled. He knew she meant settle into a age, they wrote about it alot that once they went through the schedule they would observe and see around a mental age for them all. Some would go non verbal and need help with everything, others wouldn't go that far back just choosing easier words and a less dense vocabulary. 

Stiles got to the center after it started raining. He parked his truck putting out the small sign that they requested for all cars, then he climbed through the large range rover getting his back pack, he didn't ever have much, he didn't need much anymore. Then he grabbed his papers, put them in his coat pocket, and ran for the door. They opened automatically and stiles quickly in the doorway shook off the water that had gotten in him. He looked up seeing someone at the desk and a woman standing. 

"Please excuse me Scott, hi, stiles?" Stiles nodded in the doorway. "I'm sorry you must have crossed a car leaving we didn't hear any alarm for another car." She walked over helping stiles out of the soaked through jacket and opening a cabinet handing him a towel. "Here dry off and take a seat, once I finish some paperwork I'll get you and the other new member settled in."

"Thank you" stiles quickly ran the towel over his hair and fixed it in the mirror before sitting down in the lobby area. The other boy looked back offering a smile, stiles returned it quickly getting distracted by his bag. Everything was still dry inside. After the quick moment of panic he calmed down. Stiles turned seeing a large suitcase next to the other guy. The website said that everything had to be treated and was held during the transition, so why bring so much? Maybe it was everything he had though... Stiles didn't ever hold onto much. 

As scott finished the last of the paperwork the woman behind the desk smiled getting up. 

"great, stiles and Scott you can both leave your bags here, I'll have someone collect them, stiles of I could have your keys" stiles handed her them out of his pocket. She quickly wiped away some water that had gotten on them and placed them in a desk drawer. "Great follow me, my names Ana if you ever need me" they both smiled walking down the left hallway. 

The halls were a tan color and all the decor led them to believe that nature had a major influence on the center. Plants were everywhere. It made the air fresher than anything outside. The three made their way  
Into a large bathroom. There was a wall of cubbies and another wall fo bathroom stalls. The outside had a symbol for boys there was a wall of shower heads. "You boys will have to shower before bed time, which will be a little late due to your later arrival times. Here are your baskets, you can pick any open cuby and it is yours for the time being. I'll bring you both some new clothes and then you both can head to bed." The two nodded and stiles started stripping right away. Scott turned and slowly stripped. 

"You ever take any sports?" Stiles turned and Scott shook his head. "Huh, well it's a wet room once you go over that little step, don't bring anything you don't want wet, espessially in if more of them are going" Scott nodded confused. 

"Were supposed to shower together?"

"Guess so"  stiles took the small metal basket hanging it off of a hook Scott slowly followed. 

It was stiles first real shower in a week. It felt great, the shampoo was light and had no smell, same with the soap. The two finished the shower at the same time and walked back out to Ana.

"Alright boys. We have your undies and some sleep clothes, oh also you two will have to put these on." She took two chastity cages and stiles blushed. 

"Umm" stiles looked down clearly unsure of what to do.

"you boys are going to behave, right? It would be bad to misbehave before your first day" they both nodded and she fit on an identical cage on both of the boys. Neither had small dicks but Scott's dick was girthier and more snug in the metal cage. Stiles dick grew more when he was erect, when he was soft he still filled it out though.  Then the two were dressed. Stiles smirked at the tightly whites feeling his cage pressed up more tightly. 

The two were guided through a few halls and eventually came to a room. They were brought through and they saw about four rows of beds before coming to an empty pair. "You two get some rest." They nodded and layed down " stiles looked up at the ceiling adjusting his crotch, he didn't like the cage, it felt weirdly tight but it wasn't too hard to sleep when the sheets were cool and soft. 

Scott was weirdly tired, he spe t a good bit of energy not to get hard infront of stiles, if he weren't in the program and he were more dominant Scott would have been all over him. Checking off his bucket list every step of the way. But he was here, he had more interest in submitting. So with nothing else to do he fell into a few sleep like he did every night.

Stiles woke up as light flooded the room.  Someone gathered the curtains and left the light filling the room. Stiles clearly wasn't the only one to wake up. He lifted himself up scratching his hair looking around the room. 

One boy was being helped up. Another was already getting dressed into his slippers. Stiles looked over to Scott who was being slowly walked by someone. Stiles waited in bed until an aid came over petting stiles hair. 

"Hi, your stiles right?" He nodded still adjusting his eyes. "Great, my names edger, I'm gunna be helping you out today okay"

"okay" stiles smiled as he opened up a new pair of slippers, plain black. 

"Do you want these for breakfast" stiles nodded and edger smiled. "Okay" he slipped them on stiles feet and stiles almost was embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed little one, everyone wants to rkae care of you here" he messed with stiles hair and the two met up with scott, who finally got up and was walking next to stiles. "After breakfast your all going to take a shower, then we can go outside for a bit, the rain made everything a bit mushy so we're just going out on the patio. Tomorrow if it's dry we can go for a walk and I'll show you around outside. Does that sound like fun?" Stiles nodded. And Scott looked at him smiling then nodding. "I have a feeling you two are going to get along" edger looked at the two boys. 

"Stiles seems nice" Scott looked as he turned back nodding. 

"Scott's nice too, also your hairs a mess" stiles moved stopping the three from heading to the dining hall fixing it. "There, now it's better" Scott smiled and the two were lead into the dining hall smiling. It had two massive tables and servers going around. Scott and stiles sat next too two other boys and three girls. One of the boys was being fed from a Bottle. When stiles turned back one of the girls smiled. 

"That's gabe, his tongue is still numb cuz he was a little baby with his old daddy. But now he's getting back to normal" 

Normal, it was something that stiles hadn't thought of as being younger than he really was, the ADD building in him would help. "My names jade, that's Nolan, and that's Erica" jade pointed to the other girl and the other boy leaving out the red headed girl next to her. 

"I'm Cynthia." She smiled. 

"That's you name!" Jade chuckled hugging her."I forgot, sorry" stiles chuckled as the two laughed. 

Aparenty Cynthia was relitivly new gettimg in a few days ago. The table had a buzz around it. Everyone was giddy and full of energy, even Scott. Who had finally gotten out of a funk when he drank some juice. Scott's hair was definetly on protest. Poking up from his head every time he tried to settle it. Eventually everyone was done eating and stiles almost felt buzzed, he figured it could be regression... But he hadn't felt younger. Maybe it was more the way he interacted. 

When the group was led to the bathroom almost everyone went off to do their own thing. Some right to the bathroom, a couple wen with some aids to get changed and cleaned there, they were clearly the youngest being kept somewhat separated. Stiles and Scott stuck together with Nolan. He was shy but he liked Scott's messy hair, he said he used to have it but his old daddy had to shave it down, then his old daddy got in trouble. So now he's back here. 

While it was clearly a sore place Scott and stiles said that the haircut looked good and reassured him before they dropped conversation for the shower. 

New clothes were in their cubbies when they returned. With everyone dressed they were brought out a large patio. Every couple of feet there was someone to stop them from going to far. Stiles could see why. The grass was soaked, the small fountain they had outside wasn't running and was trying to drain down to a normal level. Stiles just stared at it for a few minutes before Ana sat down next to him with gabe. 

"How do you like it here so far stiles?"

"It's nice... Not noisy" stiles felt like he didn't need to say more. That excess words would be too much. Instead this was all he needed to say. The simple sentence structure and messing some words up had already rubbed off.

"Yes it's very peaceful, great for those who have to adapt" She messed with gabe hair and stiles smiled. Then stiles realized that gabe probably had twenty pounds on ana. She was slender but taller than many, it was a sort of give away to a werewolfs. They usually always were around 6' or taller. Stiles was 5'10" So he wasn't looking up like Nolan. He was probably a few inches shorter. But they must have been strong, like stronger than stiles had first realized. To hold a grown human man one handed was impressive. Usually this information would spill out of stiles mouth at a crazy speed. But for once he didn't want to interrupt the sound of the wind and the chimes in the trees. 

Scott and Nolan eventually found stiles and brought him over to the edge. Nolan told them about how there was a stream and when they had real shoes on they could go and get rocks. Sometimes they could bring them back if they were good. 

The whole concept seemed somewhat dull but nice. Scott liked the idea of just going through a stream. Outside the perimeter it had become mostly large city's. A quiet place was hard to find. But everything here was natural. 

The group was brought back in and stiles finally noticed something. There were no clocks. Not a single room he had been in had any way of telling time. There was the sun. But that wasn't a really good way. Stiles could guess that they'd do something else before lunch. I couldn't have been more than an hour or two. The sun was up, which meant they woke I around 8, stiles remembered that's been where it's been rising the past week or so. He wondered how late they could stay up. They were asleep by nine thirty. Did that mean they got twelve hours of sleep. It was a lot of time but the fresh air already made stiles want some sort of leasuring activity. He forgot how fresh air made him tired. Like it did when he was a kid. He wanted to just cuddle up and nap in the sun. 

They got library time instead.the library was massive and wasn't just filled with kid books, there were some about being little and the mindset, it was a novel. Jade was reading it resting in a bean bag chair. She explained it to gabe who layed down next to her. It was nice not to read it. Not that stiles had forgotten how... It was just nice not to have to reread the words again and again to make sure he wasn't swapping letters. 

When stiles couldn't find a book edger sat with him and they listened to some music on his phone. He had some regular songs that stiles saw him go through but the Playlist he picked with all instrumental. All interesting through. Electric instruments that didn't seem like they could be electric and had fun noises. Stiles noticed when the wonder woman theme started, the new one and his eyes lit up. 

"You like wonder woman?"

"She so cool" stiles smiled then he felt a pang of something in his stomach, would he ever watch movies like that again, they weren't really done for kids anymore. The death and fighting... Some wolf's might not let him watch it... He'd have to ask them.. Would that influence anything though... A new song started and stiles was forced away from the thought. 

Scott Sat around jades little reading circle listening to her explain the basic system of the age guessing. how verbal advancements and vocabulary worked in. And how the age was more on a Chart rather than a strict system of numbers. Some of the kids didn't get it, Scott understood it but it was complex. Basically his brain wanted to be an age when he is cared for in certain ways. If he was suddenly given responsibilities he'd have more trouble. Deciding between eggs and toast vs pancakes was his decision so far today. 

Edger brought stiles outside after another movie soundtrack song started and he recognized the bad scent stiles gave off. 

"I1 I just don't wanna not watch movies... I don't wanna be a little little kid... I don't want a Bottle or diapers"

"but what if your daddy wanted to make you that way, you would know it's what he wants. He's the adult." Stiles nodded looking up. The logic technically wasn't perfect. Stiles was twenty, he was considered an adult. Hit edges point was that he hasn't thought like an adult when the idea sprung up.

"I'm sure the right daddy for you will understand you don't want certain things. And maybe down the road you'd like more" edger was smart. Stiles was slowly feeling the shift cement as the two went back to listen to music. He wanted edger to be his daddy. Although he figured they would have something against it. But he held him, he was warm like all the aids were. 

At Lunch they were presented with options again. Scott couldn't Decide so he looked to stiles. Stiles looked to edger and edger picked Mac and cheese for both of them. They both smiled as he brought it over leaving lingering hands on their shoulders. 

"Ya know, I can't pick out every meal for you two, although I'm sure dessert won't be a problem later" he smiled as the two nodded. He was impressed, they both were fitting in so well already and it hadn't even been a day. 

After lunch the group went back to the library and edger had to tell stiles that he should interact with the others. They could listen to music once a day but he needed to talk to people. They stayed there for alot longer this time. Because when they were done they went to a new room where everyone could pick between arts and crafts or a jungle gym that was indoors. Stiles went right to the jungle gym and Scott followed right behind. After some time of climbing and crawling through the tubes and climbing walls they reached the top sitting down exuasted. There was a few slides that would bring them down but they just needed a minute. 

Scott decided now was a good of time as ever to see how close stiles would let him. He let his head fall into stiles shoulder. Stiles just let him stay and eventually Scott looked up, whether it was dumb courage that most of the Littles had or a remnant from the old him that wanted a relationship with every cute boy. He leaned in kissing stiles. Stiles kissed back then resting his forehead on Scott. 

"I wanna get adopted together... So we can play together" Scott moved closer to stiles. 

"me too" stiles held Scott as the two heard people maneuver but fail to find their way to the top. "Maybe someone wants two Littles... Or we could find two people who live together... But you might hav'ta wait" stiles looked down and Scott looked up concerned. "I don't wanna be a little baby like gabe... I wanna be able to watch movies... But I also... I don't know" Scott nodded. 

"We can find the right place for both of us... Maybe it will just take time" stiles nodded and Scott hugged him until they called for everyone to come down. The two slid down finding edger smiling at them. 

"You boys like the jungle gym?" The two nodded "It's alot of little boys favorites, common it's dinner time" they nodded following edger to the hall. Stiles said he would race Scott but edger quickly shut it down. "Scott has asthma stiles he shouldn't try and run after a long day" stiles nodded hanging back with the two. Stiles knew it had been a whole day but he seemed more tired than normal. They stopped off at the bathrooms before dinner and eventually Scott and stiles sat at their new spots. Talking about the jungle gym and their day. Afterwords they got the option of an ice cream sandwich cookie or a pudding cup. Stiles choose ice cream and Scott got the pudding, on the contingency he could have whipped cream on top. They agreed and everyone ate debating which one was better. 

Afterwords they wrr brought back outside. The ground was considered dry enough so they put on real shoes and walked down a small stone path. To where they could see the stars. 

It was like the photos of the night sky with every star out. They could see ever little dot and stiles was amazed. 

"We don't have any real light pollution here, it means we can see everything really well" edger sat on some blankets they brought out and everyone looked up in awe. Stiles figured, the moon was pretty high up, but everyone was getting pretty tired now... Did they do shorts just in the morning. 

"Okay boys and girls, showers and then bedtime" a few complained wanting to see the stars more but stiles nodded following edger inside. He washed himself this time noticing his Scott's cage buldged up stiles smiled at him and the two went back right after washing off. They were brought back into the bedroom and stiles was actually tired, whether it be fresh air or climbing through the jungle gym, something had tired him out enough that when he was tucked in facing Scott, and Scott facing him. He actually started to fall asleep before the lights turned off. It had been a good day for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles lifted his head happy to see ana getting his slippers out. Ana and edger were always the ones to help Scott and stiles, stiles figured that they worked more closely with either new people or their "age" group. stiles hadn't figured out if he had truly accepted his "age" yet. Edger treated him like he was younger. Called him young, even though stiles is suspicious about edger real age being younger than stiles. But, stiles tired not to think about that sort of thing. It really didn't matter in The end. Stiles would fall into whatever age he needed to be. He knows it's been at least four days, everyone told him Friday was the days wolf's came. Scott Cynthia and stiles all weren't aloud to be adopted just yet. They were taken off to the side and told that it probably wouldn't happen after only a few days and that they shouldn't get worked up if no one chooses them. But it was also up to the wolf's still, they weren't being excluded of any activities either. After stiles had his slippers on he waited for Scott to fully wake up and get his slippers on and they walked together to the showers, Scott was more comfortable taking a shower if he was next to stiles, even if he did grow in his cage alittle. After their showers they got their breakfast and stiles saw the first wolf. 

"Woah. He's so tall" stiles tugged Scott as someone walked in dipping under the door frame.  He had on a black suit and walked around with a a following behind him. She smiled talking to him. He seemed nice... But stiles was trying not to think about it too much.

"He's too tall" Scott walked with him as they got more water from the fountain. He was led over to gabe and he held him like all the other wolf's could. "You think he wants gabe" they sat back down and stiles looked over. 

"Don't know" jade sat down and smiled. 

"He comes in every Friday. Doesn't ever get anyone tho" She smiled at the French toast infront of her while edger cut it up for her. After a quick thank you he moved and she started eating, then she pointed her fork at stiles and scott. "You guys should ask the wolf's of they want two baby's" She looked at how Scott and stiles were close. Scott had a blush over his face and stiles looked down smiling. Even though he hated being called a baby it was nice to think that someone could keep Scott and him together, or at least so they could see each other.

Eventually an aid brought everyone outside. Edger hung back talking to the wolf's so Scott stiles and Nolan couldn't go in the water, but they could climb the trees as long as it was the ones marked with white chalk, they were the strong living trees. The three played for awhile bracing themselves when a gust of wind came by and all laughing after. Eventually edger asked if Nolan wanted to talk to someone. He climbed down smiling at Scott and stiles before walking away with a wolf, Scott made stiles hung from a tree as Nolan jumped up and down hugging the wolf after only a few minutes of talking. 

"Maybe next week?" Scott looked to stiles and he nodded they laced their hands together and sighed though. They saw people talking to the wolf's but no one from their little group.

Nolan came back hugging Scott and stiles, who went down the tree to say goodbye, before running over to jade and Cynthia. Their little group shrunk by one already.

After lunch they realized that Cynthia and ten others were getting adopted. The rooms were alot more empty now jade read out loud like usual. Today it was a regular young adult novel, only with a werewolf protagonist. But today there was only five people around her. She usually had ten or so, as long as the book was appropriate for the littler kids. At the end of the day the dining hall was more quiet and less lively. They saw Nolan leave, he was wrapped around the wolf with a thumb hanging in his mouth, garret, who held him as his legs hung loosely around him, like they might have been numb. He seemed happy in his sleep, like it was from exustion instead of sedation. It was a bittersweet night and the aids were trying everything. Edger sat with them trying to get them to have their normal level of conversation.

"Jade didn't two wolf's come and talk to you this time?"

"they wanted a baby baby, like gabe. I don't think people want older Littles. We're not fun"

"You are fun and it's okay. Those wolf's had wanted them for awhile. Next week there will be more. And I bet there are some that want older Littles who are okay because think, Gabe can't hear loud noises without getting cranky. And with all the baby's gone you can read your books without worrying right?" 

"Yeah I guess" jade smiled. She loved reading to everyone, like she was the older sister to everyone knew or old. 

"why don't we go outside. Ten more minutes tonight" edger quickly looked to ana she nodded clapping her hands together. 

"Yes, everyone can bring their treat outside tonight" outside there was a fire pit with a small fire going in it, if they had waited they might have gotten smores but pudding was fine, the extra time was nice too. After pudding Scott and stiles held hands walking around with edger a few feet behind in case they needed something and to make sure they didn't go too far.

"What if only one of us gets adopted?" Stiles looked over to Scott. He'd only knew him for four days but they were closer than stiles was with his past two relationships.

"I won't go unless I can see you... I don't care if I'm here for longer, as long as your here with me " Scott smiled and stiles nodded.

"I won't leave without you either" they hugged and edger reassured them that they would find someone who could love them.

The next two days were uneventful. A few new Littles joined and quickly regressed like some of the others, but not like jade stiles and Scott. They still laughed when adults made dirty jokes. They were the ones who could read whatever they wanted because jade made a point that they were the ones to read real books compared to the little picture books the other kids read. That's when, on a walk jade looked up to edger, who held her hand as they walked be sure she was jelious that Scott and stiles always hold hands, if wolf's wouldn't get them because they were 'older', which was starting to feel what it was like, stiles figured they were closer to pre-teens. They weren't bubbly all the time, they were easier to manage... But all they wanted was to fit in. 

Edger sighed and took them to a spot away from the others. 

"It's not that wolf's don't want your ages, it's that we had too many baby's for too long. So we called wolf's who liked having baby's. Don't worry, last Friday was diffrent because... Honestly your ages are easier to take care of. It made everything a bit easier. Like... There are two kids to the other aids and they have to find two that are close. Where as I can watch you guys all my myself. Baby's need someone constantly. Which is why we like to call wolf's to adopt... It's nothing with you three. Your all wonderful and I think your perfect with how you've regressed" he smiled hugging the trio. "Nolan was the youngest person you like to be with right?" She nodded."He's going to be a bit younger for awhile now. He said that he wanted it but his natural regression didn't take him there. And we weren't ready to handle so many this young... Now things go back to normal. Next Friday I'm sure you'll all get offers" the three smiled and cheered and edger had to calm them down because it was supposed to be quiet outdoor time.

Monday was the one diffrent day. The Littles would help tidy things up. Scott and stiles were putting back books, which jade helped since she knew where everyone went. They cleaned out cubys from people who left and then they could have lunch. Stiles felt teary eyed when he took away Nolans name tag but edger told him that they heard that he's liking everything already. 

Nolan slowly opened his eyes in what must had been his new bed. It was a mix of a crib and a bed. He could feel his legs still numb from the shots. His daddy said he could crawl with them but he didn't want a baby who could move too much at first. He turned wiping away drool from his mouth stretching his back too. 

"How's my love doing?" He picked up Nolan kissing his cheek. "I was worried one of your shots was the sedative. I told them you didn't need it though. We're you just tired?"

"Hmhmm" Nolan wrapped around garret which got a smile. Then Nolan tensed as he slowly peed himself. He pulled back lip quivering and garret pet his hair. 

"It's okay. I know you were already so tired I had them just do pee though. I know your a big enough boy to use the potty sometimes. But with you crawling I figured this was easier. Besides baby. We need time for your tongue to forget all those big boy words for me. Then we can have fun in a few month" Nolan was placed down on the floor and changed he noticed his dick was out of the cage but it didn't get hard even with garret being very liberal with powder and ointment."Again baby. A month and then we get to have all the fun we want okay?"

"O-" Nolan tried to say okay but it soured to barely recognizable speech. He pouted and garret chuckled. 

"I know you liked to talk love. After the month your going to be so much bigger, I just want to enjoy having a baby baby for a bit. Then you can go one walks with me and we can play in any way you want" garret smirked playing with Nolan's perked nipples under his clothes. He giggled giving his best "daddy" and garret smiled. "Come on nolly. It's a great day out" Nolan smiled resting his head on garret. 

He knew somewhere that he'd rather get to the next month already but he also knew that it was good for him because his daddy was there for him. And after that month Nolan didn't even want his own bed. They talked about it. And he'd spend every night in daddy's bed. Whether they did anything or not was up to Nolan. That's what he liked. After the month was up everything was what his daddy's little boy wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam smiled kissing theo's neck and wrapping his arms around theos chest watching him as he fixed the collar on his shirt and adjusted the white suspenders.

"You look too fancy, they might be scared of you" Liam looked as the alphas eyes tracked his hands.

"they won't, I'll look more professional to the adults though, you might look too much like one of the littles" Theo turned tugging at Liams plain shirt. "I mean you could wear a button up"

"Well I can't stand how warm those shirts make me" 

"I know, you look good like this too. Simple but good" Theo smiled kissing Liams cheek, then biting his neck lightly leaving light teeth scrapes. "Last night was fun, You should stay over more" Theo pulled back meeting him for a kiss. "You already leave clothes here, and I like it when you stay" Theo smiled eyes shifting red. "And I know you like it when your alphas happy" Liam shivered as theos hands rested on his hips.

"you technically aren't my alpha, just an alpha in training" Liam booped theos nose getting a light growl. 

"Common let's get going, unless you want to move those hands somewhere more fun?"

"No we should get going" Theo sighed kissing Liams cheek.

Stiles woke up to Scott pressing his shoulder. 

"Common common it's friday" his smile was almost too much for stiles right as he woke up. Usually stiles was moving while Scott was waking up. Not the other way around. 

"Scotty. One sec. I'm still sleepy" he mumbled and Scott pulled him up and stiles smiled giving a quick "morning" to ana as she chuckled looking at Scott hopping. 

"They said we can be put up today stiles, It means we really get to meet wolf's" Scott beamed and stiles nodded sliding on his slippers."Aren't you excited?!"

"I think he is Scott, but I think stiles still is waking up. After his shower I'm sure he'll be joining you in you jumping" ana laughed petting Scott's hair down. "Now let's get you boys to the showers" stiles nodded finally starting to wake up and following Scott while his eyes adjusted. 

It had been almost two weeks off his meds and he finally started to normalize. He figured that the ADD was helping him regress somewhat as he got more curious and more adventurous like Scott had been. 

In the showers Scott worked at double the pace and stiles savored it a bit. Feeling the warmth that he usually could only get from the fire pit outside or edger holding him. As he walked back with scott his energy was starting to show. 

"When do you think they'll pick, is it later or earlier. I me a that guy is probably going to hold gabe again jade said it wa-" Scott took a few breaths shaking his head. 

"I don't know" stiles laughed at Scott's almost asthma attack. "We only can find out" stiles smiled and Scott nodded. This time stiles led, Scott really hated leading, it wasn't his strong suit. Stiles would usually look to edger who would bring up options and stiles would choose. It was a good dynamic.

As they ate the wolf's started walking through. Liam instantly gravitated to stiles. His pale skin and moles were adorable. His excited friend next to him drawing out laughs, Liams as only slightly worried about how he was acting, they gave them a small tablet and one chart had a general age range for how they regressed. Stiles was in Some of the oldest there. His friend being placed just bellow him and the girl across being older. But liam held off smiling as theo walked around the room meeting him. 

"Any in mind?"

"The one that keeps jumping is cute. But I'm going to have to talk to them alot more than you, I'll wait for you to pick." Liam nodded looking at the younger table sighing. All of them had behavioral issues unlike the first one. Maybe he'd see through the day though. 

Stiles was amazed there were a bunch of wolf's. Some clearly there together other talking as if they just went at the same time and it was coincidence. Stiles smiled eating his eggs waiting for outside time. 

As they walked outside a massive Crack of thunder shook the building. Scott and stiles both tensed up at how electric everything felt. A few littles cried and Jade was wide eyed at the storm quickly developing. 

"Okay kids, extra inside play time today" after a few complaints everyone was inside in the gym area. Jade Scott and stiles went into their spot  they agreed they wouldn't stay for too long because they didn't have reading yet. They usually would talk while the other Littles struggled to climb up to the top. Then play kickball against a wall or if they were aloud they would play with the pin ball machines. 

After a quick talk about what book to read they slid down and went looking for something to do. 

Liam smiled as scott and stiles held hands. 

"They are not going to want to be separated" Liam looked quickly to theo." It would be a shame if they never say each other again, they obviously have something going on"

"I agree. Which do you want" 

"the pale one, but I want to see how they act at lunch first"

"agreed, after" Theo smiled wrapping an arm around liams waist. 

Lunch was simple. Grilled cheese. The kids were given four smaller triangles and a pile of the small triangles was left for the wolf's of they got hungry. After stiles was bringing back his tray seeing one of the wolf's smiling at him. He turned smiling oblivious to Scott infront of him bumping into him. 

"Oww, stiles!" Scott turned rubbing his eyes. "Don't walk into me!" Stiles turned quickly looking for and place where Scott was hurt. 

"Sorry" stiles hugged Scott Nad theos hand moved to Liams shoulders. 

"They are adorable... When they move left talk to them"

"okay" Liam smiled as the group was led out. Scott and stiles were alone playing kickball. A wolf came through and asked to talk to jade alone. Scott and stiles were happy for her. She disserved to be picked... They weren't to sure if someone would pick them though. 

"Stiles, Scott" edger walked over smiling. "This is liam and theo, they want to talk to you two" Scott and stiles both turned smiling and nodding. 

Scott went with Theo, the one that seemed a bit older than liam into the library sitting across from him on a beanbag. Stiles went with liam out to the sitting area around some windows that faced outside. 

"So Scott" Theo smiled. "I'm going to be upfront because I have looked over your file. I think your perfect. I'd like to adopt you and make you more of a part time puppy for me. You said on your list that you were up for pup play" Scott nodded blushing. "There is no need to be embarrassed Scott. I think you'd make a great puppy, other times you might just be like you are now. A little... Little. I want to be upfront that it would eventually get sexual if things went well. And I'm thinking some light modifications early on. So... Any questions? Concerns?"

"Umm. Stiles and i... We said we wouldn't go with anyone unless we can see each other. But... Other than that. I like it" Scott blushed and theo smiled.

"Liam and I have been together for a few years now, he's very interested in stiles and as long as he's okay with it I'm fine with play dates being a very often occurrence" Theo smiled and Scott couldn't hold back moving into theos arms. 

"Thank you... Daddy?"

"Daddy, alpha, sir, theo, anything that makes you comfortable my boy" Scott smiled and was so full of joy that he cried alittle theo wiped away the tears and Scott laughed and theo chuckled. "Only happy tears for my pup" Scott smiled and theo leaned down kissing Scott's cheek. "Common let's see if stiles and liam are done talking" 

Stiles and liam sat down on the same couch. Facing each other. 

"So.. Scott and I have a deal." Stiles started."We want to see each other..."

"That's fine stiles, theos going to be my alpha, he's been my boyfriend. You and Scott cans ee eachother alot once your settled. I am slightly concerned about one thing. I'm sure your aware your a kind of older little." Stiles nodded."Originally I was going for someone a bit younger. Not little baby little but someone just a bit younger. I'm sure with a slightly diffrent routine you'd adjust but if it makes you uncomfortable... It wouldn't be forever too. I would probably have you here after a few months. Also if we both want it we can get sexual. Whether that with scott or with Theo. I understand you have needs" Liam looked up and stiles shook his head. 

"I want a daddy... Really badly. But... Edger says little boys like me can watch some movies... Can I watch movies?"

"you like movies?" Stiles nodded."Then we will have movie nights" Liam smiled and stiles nodded.

"No bottles... Or diapers?"

"Maybe pull ups but that's more dependent on how you act" stiles nodded. 

"Okay." Stiles smiled and liam moved hugging stiles. 

"I could tell this morning I liked you, daddy's going to take good care of you." Theo walked down the hall with scott holding his hand. 

"I'm assuming it went well?" Liam nodded moving and picking up stiles. Stiles adjusted quickly and laughed alittle holding onto liam. 

"Very. Stiles of fine Going back for a bit, as long as he gets to watch movies and see Scott"

"Scott said the same thing" Theo smiled. Moving to pick up Scott. The four walked through meeting jade with two wolf's. She got a new mommy and daddy. They went into a room and stiles could see that it had another door. 

"You boys excited?" Liam smiled rubbing stiles back. At first. Storks wasn't sure about the physical contact but Liams hands were warm like edger he was like clay in Liams hands. 

"Yeah" stiles smiled and Scott nodded resting on theos chest. After a few minutes liam and theo went in. Scott and stiles waited on the floor while they did the paperwork and set everything up. Then they brought them through to a small clinic room. 

"You'll see eachother in a few minutes okay?" They hug and walked into the opposite doors. Stiles was first. 

"Stiles. I'm doctor deaton" he smiled looking over to liam. "Okay so we have a few things, one is the booster. I'm sure you've read up on side effects of it" he looked to liam who nodded. Stiles looked over nervous.

"It's okay" 

"well have to use an older version. Some of them are a bit more common but the new type has been less effective on stiles blood type." Liam nodded and stiles started fidgeting. 

"It's okay stiles. I'll take your pain right as it happens. You won't feel it" stiles nodded tears still we along up. 

"Anything else?"

"Not today" Liam smiled petting stiles hair and holding his hand. "Okay you can do this" Liam frowned as stiles cried out at the shot. "Shh shh shh hunny I took the pain it's in your head" stiles nodded and deaton went to the opposite room. 

Scott was kicking his legs and theo chuckled. He was slowly coming around to a 60/40 of little and doggy time now. Scott seemed like he could handle a week being a dog every once in awhile.

"Alpha reakan" deaton smiled. "And Scott, I'm Dr. deaton" he moved sitting next to Scott. "So we have Scott's booster and then you have a bunch of future things planned out."

"Yeah when I was going for a full doggy I wanted long term numbing but now I'm thinking I'll just call when we want the week ones. Just the booster and a beta therapy prescription." Scott looked up at theo curious. "It's gunna make you nice and strong and help with your asthma" Scott nodded and deaton took the opportunity to give him the shot. Scott took it better than stiles did, he took the first pull and theo held him kissing his forehead. After a bit they left the room and Scott and stiles held hands while being carried to the car. 

"Now you boys are big enough to just sit in the back right?" Theo smiled as scott and stiles both nodded a bit worn out. "Okay. Why don't you two take a nap while we drive home" they nodded and stiles and Scott leaned on eachother as they slowly fell asleep. As they got closer to him eliam turned facing theo. 

"I think once stiles and Scott are settled we might move in, I'm going to call someone about moving the tiny house so I can have a studio but" Liam leaned over resting his hand on Liams shoulders. "I feel like it's a good step" Theo smiled quickly looking to him.

"Okay, I definetly agree, besides, they'll get to be together more" Liam nodded looking back at Scott and stiles leaning on eachother. "They are perfect"


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up as they left the car. His eyes blinked and he instinctively held onto liam more. Liam rocked him as they went into the house and he turned back waving to theo as he drove down the street to his own house. 

"Daddy?" Stiles eyes slowly opened and liam smiled. 

"What do you need love?"

"Water" Liam nodded getting him a plastic cup settling him down in a chair. Stiles drank it and then motioned wanting to be held. 

"you feeling cuddly after your nap"

"daddy's warm" Liam chuckled and nodded.

"Yup, nice and warm for my little boy" they sat for awhile but eventually stiles felt something in his stomach, then he felt himself pee. Without any input. 

"Daddy? I-i" stiles eyes watered and liam looked down shocked. "You said I could use the potty-"

"I know. This is a side effect, remember the doctor said they couldn't use the new one on you because of your blood type" stiles nodded, listening to reason instead of crying outright."You have to get that shot if you live with werewolfs full time, but the issue is it can make boys have leaky bladders. Daddy would never give you anything without you knowing, but this isn't a big deal, you can just wear your pull ups. Everything else feels fine right?" Stiles nodded. He still had control of everything else."It's okay. Let's get you changed." Stiles nodded and liam brought him up to the loft smiling. "Daddy was going to give you a tour once you woke up, but I guess you get to see the bedroom right now" stiles looked around. It was a loft, it made sense the house wasn't gaint, but it was probably twice the size of alot of tiny houses. The roof was tall and they could definety stand up on the second floor. 

Stiles was layed back onto the edge of the bed. Liam took off his pants and underwear at the same time getting a towel and what must had been his cages key. After he unlocked it stiles blushed then got confused about it not growing. 

"Luckily you only need one dose of that shot. After a few months we can play. Okay?" Stiles nodded as liam cleaned everything and then gave him a pull up "everything will wear off in a few months. It's gunna match up to when you can watch more movies. Maybe stay up a bit later. It's also when we're gunna move in with Theo and Scott" stiles smiled and liam nodded. "Yeah you and Scotty will get to spend so much time together. And by then he's gunna be a good doggy and little just like you" Liam smiled handing stiles his sweatpants. Stiles steadied himself on liam as he put then on. Liam held onto him and stiles smiled. Then liam took off his shirt and replaced the pale blue color with a softer black and gray baseball tee. He rolled up the sleeves and stiles smiled. Stiles kept his slippers and looked down again. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah" stiles smiled hugging liam. "Your the best daddy" Liam smiled holding stiles for a minute then Turning him around. 

"Daddy wasn't sure if you wanted your own little bed at first, so your gunna sleep with daddy until we move, okay?"

"okay" stiles held onto liam until they went downstairs and went through the tiny house then liam started to make dinner. At dinner stiles sat next to liam and he cut up stiles food before giving him a smaller fork. 

"Don't eat too fast love, we don't want you getting sick." Stiles nodded biting into the chicken humming. "You like it?" Stiles nodded and leaned against liam before taking a bite of the pasta. Stiles wasn't in a high chair exactly but wolf furniture was slightly bigger than anything humans had. His feet could connect to the floor but he could stiles kick his legs when he wanted to. After dinner stiles went to the bathroom which was timed perfectly as he avoided peeing himself in the pull ups. Liam walked in after showing stiles the shower and asking if he wanted his daddy to wash him off. Stiles blushed and nodded and liam kissed his cheek. 

"Okay, let's get your clothes off. After stiles was naked liam got the shower water hot and stiles got in. Liam washed his head and body with something that smelt vaugly of oranges. He liked the smell. After stiles was dried off and liam asked him to wait on the couch in his towel.  Stiles did until liam walked out naked. Stiles tensed up seeing Liams dick. It was almost the size of a small arm, with foreskin covering it. "Don't worry love" Liam sat next to him. "When your ready, we'll  take it slow." Liam couldn't stop looking down at it. "Do you want to do anything now? I figured with yours not working you wouldn't want to" 

"No... Daddy's just really big" 

"wolf's are big. I'm sure we can have fun once your ready" 

"okay daddy" Liam smiled and the two put on pajamas resting on the couch. Stiles was tired, he had grown used to the schedule. It was eight thirty and liam was absently petting stiles hair as he looked at the TV, it was a cooking show. Stiles remembered seeing ads for it before he went to the center.

Theo parked the car looking back at Scott slowly waking up. 

"Have a good nap pup?" He moved I to the back taking Scott out who nodded. "Good" Theo smiled kissing Scott's cheek. "We can eat dinner in a little bit, but let's get you in some new clothes and talk a bit about your schedule" 

"okay" Scott turned into theos arms more. "Daddy's so strong" Scott smilled with his eyes just open looking at theo hold him like it was nothing. 

"That's because daddy's an alpha" Scott nodded resting into theos shoulder and neck. "Someone's sleepy still?"

"Didn't like shots"

"I'm sorry baby. That one hurts alot I know. Luckily any shot you get in the future is gunna be numbing, it means that you don't even feel it" Scott looked up curiously. "I'll explain once your changed" Scott was led into his room and he smiled. "It's not what will always be here but I'm thinking I'll knock out this wall when Liam moves in and you and stiles can share a nice big bed and have a nice play room" Scott.looked over and theo nodded. "Yeah we talked a bit and stiles is gunna be here after your settled." Scott cmiled as theo picked out new clothes for him, Scott was relieved that the underwear wasn't so tight, he soon his cage and theo chuckled. "That stays on until your done, your going to want to get off really bad once we start but you can't for a whole month" Scott nodded 

"then we have fun?" Theo nodded and Scott got changed into some pants and a hooded shirt. Then they went downstairs where theo took out a small book. 

"So let's go over whats gunna happen. Stiles and liam are gunna come over for breakfast tomorrow and dinner Sunday, then Monday Dr dragons gunna come and your going to get.your tounge numbed for one month, after that your gunna have to go on formula for a month, that formula helps with your doggy training. That's gunna be what you fall asleep to every night. Then one month later your tongue is gunna regain feeling and you can start to talk again. Then one week every month your going to get your tongue numbed and we'll have some puppy time, how does that sound?"

"Good daddy, does it hurt?"

"No baby, the stuff numb your tongue before it can send the pain to your head. Oh and your going to be so cute when your tongues numb. You'll drool alittle and it's adorable." Scott nodded and theo moved kissing him. "After it all stiles will move in and then we can have some fun" Theo moved flicking one of Scott's nipples and Scott for the first time realized of pent up he already was. Scott chuckled with Theo and Scott moved into a living room and theo let Scott rest on his chest. After awhile he found himself grinding against theo. "You already pent up love?" He nodded letting out a whine. "Well we can't do too much yet but I can get some of the pressure down. You want me to do that?" Scott nodded and theo nodded bringing him to the bathroom and then theos bedroom theo layed down the blanket and put Scott facing down. He looked up curious and theo smiled. 

"Daddy? How do I?"

"I'm gunna press up against your p-spot. It's gunna feel really good and it's gunna get rid of the pressure. You still wanna do it love?"

"Yes please daddy" Theo nodded pulling Scott's pants down and letting him rest against the towel. Then with some lube he rests his fingers around Scotts hole. 

"Just take some deep breaths for me" Scott nodded taking them and slowly he felt a finger enter him.. Eventually that single finger became two and theo moved finding Scott prostate. The massage was quick but Scott could feel his balls tighten and eventually he came. Although he only felt like there was half of an orgasm.  Theos fingers left theo started to wipe off his fingers. 

"Daddy I'm not done" 

"I know baby but you can't be too empty when you start or else we have to restart another month and i know you don't want that" Scott nodded and the two moved back downstairs after cleaning up. There Scott Sat back down on theos chest feeling his chest rise and fall. 

"Thank you daddy, I feel better now" Theo smiled kissing Scott's forehead. 

"Your welcome love. Why don't we eat some dinner?"

"Yes please" Theo and Scott ate some sandwiches outside and watched as the sun set. "Are we eating late daddy?"

"A bit later, it's going to get darker earlier now." Theo moved holding Scott."Your such a good boy being up for what I want" Scott snuggled into theo smiling. 

The next morning stiles woke up early with liam, liam had to do a little bit of work, stiles played a game on Liams laptop while he waited. Nothing crazy, Just the Sims. Liam explained that he used it to get a theme when he was designing a new building. After a few minutes stiles got bored and watched liam draw.

"Can I take a shower by myself daddy?"

"Sure love, I'm almost done" stiles nodded going into the bathroom and washing off. Liam walked in smiling as he finished getting dried off by liam. Stiles went upstairs into the loft and layed back on the bed in his pull ups. He's managed to only miss it twice. Both while he's sleeping. Otherwise he has just enough time to get to the toilet. Liam tells him it's nothing to be ashamed of but stiles couldn't help but blush up when he was getting changed. But now he just waited for liam to pick out his clothes. 

After a few minutes liam emerged naked and he layed back next to stiles.

"How do you feel love?"

"I'm hungry"

"okay let's get dressed" stiles nodded and liam pulled out some clothes simular to what he wore to bed and some lace less vans. Once stiles was dressed liam quickly put on clothes and the two left. Liam insisted that stiles hold his hand especially at the beginning. They don't cross any streets but he doesn't smell like liam too much. It's not a good thing apparently to smell human. 

At breakfast Scott and theo told stiles about Scott's training and how they would probably only see eachother a few times because Scott's going to be busy. That led to liam promising that they could stay for lunch. Stiles and Scott played with some stuffed animals theo got him while liam and theo cleaned the dishes. 

"How's stiles?"

"He's older than I thought. Bad thing is I overheard him swear when he bumped his toe."

"You punish him?"

"Not yet. I'm giving him some time"

"I'd pick a number, if he's still swearing after that number you gotta do something"

"ugh, I hate it when your right"

"I'm just saying, when his tongues numbed up a bit of regression formula would do wonders for him"

"you think" stiles looked over and liam smiled.stiles quickly went back to Scott. 

"100%" Theo moved his hand resting it on theos waist. "Just keep an eye on it" Liam nodded and the two joined their new boys. 

The rest of the day was like every day now. It was peaceful and calm. Both of them did so little and so much at the same time. The next morning stiles wanted to see Scott at breakfast. Even though liam told him that they had to deal with seeing them later on only. Liam finally brought up the swearing that stiles thought he was getting away with. Liam left out that after ten, he was already at four, he'd be getting his tongue numbed until Scott's time was up. Stiles was overall being fussy and normally liam would cancel the play date. But since Scott wouldn't be able to see him during the first week he kept it on putting stiles in a time out. 

"Stiles can you come over here" stiles turned rubbing hid sleeve against his eyes walking over. "Can you tell me why daddy had to give you corner time?"

"Cuz I swore"

"Because you were being fussy. You get to see Scott later on. Some daddy's don't let their Littles have play dates until they are there for a month. And I feel like I've been giving you alotof freedoms. Can you give me a bit of trust so I know you can handle big boy things" stiles nodded still teary eyed. "Now come here" his lip quivered as liam held him. 

"I don't want to make daddy mad"

"I'm not mad. Just trying to get you adjusting is more difficult than we thought. That's all." 

Stiles was somewhat more well behaved until he swore after hitting his little toe. Liam considered sparing it from the count but he had to it wouldn't be fair to stiles otherwise. After stiles got a change, he said that corner time made him forget he had water. Liam didn't buy it at all. 

"Stiles im going to take a shower and then we can head over" it was around five, even with stiles having a mood swing he did deserve some play time. 

"Okay daddy" stiles was focused on his game so liam stripped getting in the shower. Stiles looked up, last night he went to be at nine. He needed to see Scott because he wasn't alot to see him all this week. It was unfair that he couldn't go... 

Stiles stood up grabbing his shoes and getting them on. Then he slid open the door and slid out walking down to theos house.

Liam emerged in his new clothes seeing stiles gone. Panic couldn't describe what rushed through him. 

"Stiles!" Liam quickly went upstairs seeing the bed empty. The yard, which stiles wasn't supposed to be out in alone, was empty, and his shoes were gone. Liam grabbed their night bag just in case, it had essentials in it, and ran following the broken scent trails. He saw stiles turn a corner, he was about a city block away and liam sprinted, relieved. But pissed off. He caught up to stiles turning one eighty before his eyes slipped. Stiles jolted back a step looking up. 

"Daddy-"

"No" Liam said firmly forcing his eyes back to normal. "Why did you do it? Your in trouble stiles, and alot of it, so just tell me why?"

"It's cuz I don't get to see Scott this week. And you did nothing all day and we could have gone over" Liam rubbed his eyes groaning. 

"Stiles, theo asked me not to bring you by too early because he needed time to do things alone with scott." Stiles tilted his head and liam sighed. "Not those things, he needed Scott to be relitivly calm because he had to be measure and weight and if he was gitty and excited that wouldn't work.... And if we didn't have an empty fridge we would be turning right back around and going home."

"No daddy please- I'm sorry!" 

"Stiles... Someone could have hurt you. Not recognized that you were mine" 

"I-i" stiles looked down. 

"Tomorrow Scott is going to the doctors for his first shots. I'm bringing you and we are going to have a talk with Dr. Deaton about some fourm of mobility disablement."

"But I'm not a little baby!" Stiles stomped his feet and liam shook his head.

"I don't care stiles, you broke a rule that standing in a corner won't fix. I've decided it" stiles looked down starting to cry and liam took a breath. "Come here" the command was a simple test. If stiles followed it he would spare him the vocal reduction like Scott was getting. He'd keep it to the swear rule. 

Stiles walked over holding out his hands. "Good boy, see if you waited we would probably be there by now."

"I'm sorr-"

"shhh" Liam stoped him walking the rest of the way.

Scott was a bit tired for stiles liking. The measurements were extensive and long but after theo showed Scott the full body suit that was being made he seemed to know it would be worth it. 

"Wow. What are you thinking" Theo sipped a glass of wine as liam chugged his. 

"Something to make it difficult for him to walk. Not full disablement. Maybe just something that makes it difficult."

"I think deaton will find a way. But be careful, he's already on edge with the pull ups. Adding anything more than making him a it clumsy will be another step. And seeing that he isn't getting better with swearing... Have you thought about the formula?"

"The regression kind... Or the puppy kind mixed in with regular." Theo nodded. 

"Both do the simpler mindset, puppy won't change him as much though" Liam nodded. 

"I wish I didn't have to change him at all"

"think about it, Sox months from now. Every morning they get to play together, stiles comes to your for daddy time and Scott and I go for a walk. He says that he's sorry for being a bad baby at the beginning because he will regret it after awhile. You accept the apology and hold him tight telling him hes done so much better" Liam nodded smiling as stiles and Scott slowly grew bored with what their stuffed animals were doing swapping to legos. 

"What about us. We send our kids to bed and collapse because they can be a handful. I kiss your cheek and you hold me until we fall asleep?"

"Asleep as?" Theo smiled and liam kissed him. 

"I wouldn't want anything big"

"we don't even have to do anything. The laws standered we've been married since we built your place" Liam chuckled remembering the year of theo helping him build it. The slow love they developed. Liam leaned over kissing theo and stiles walked in asking for a changing. 

"duty calls" Liam chuckled picking up stiles and bringing him another room getting his giggling little boy happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one starts to bring actual sexual content so I'm just going to remind you everyone above the age of consent by years. Also body modifications happen but they aren't perminant. If you don't like it don't read it.

Scott woke up to theo rubbing his back. 

"Morning love"

"morning daddy"

"you ready for today?" Theo lifted him from bed getting Scott to slowly wrap around him. 

"Hmmhmm just sleepy still"

"you can take a nap in the car, but you can't have breakfast before the shot so I made the appointment really early" Scott nodded looking over. 5 am.

"Not that hungry daddy, just sleepy"

"okay, let's go get stiles and liam."

"Is stiles in trouble?"

"No... Well kinda. He broke a rule so Liam has to make sure he can't."

"I think he's sorry" Scott shifted and theo nodded. 

"I know he is too. But he broke a rule, and you are being more talkative than normal."

"Sorry"

"No love. I'm going to miss your voice, but once your through the month it's going to be so good. You can relearn if you have too"

"I'm gunna forget?"

"Your tongue might" Scott nodded and theo grabbed a bag going twards the garage. 

"Daddy no!" Stiles stomped his foot down. "I-i sorry daddy, please I don't wanna be a baby"

"that's why we're just going to talk to deaton first. I'm not going to make you a baby, but you have to learn that you can't run away"

"b-but daddy" stiles eyes watered and liam picked him up. 

"Stiles, calm down honey, you gotta be there for Scott too." Stiles moved back nodding."He's got alot to do in a little bit of time, so we have to behave." 

"Okay daddy" stiles curled tears still flowing. 

"It's okay, your emotional" Liam held him feeling stiles wet himself. "Let's get you changed and then you can go to the doctors" stiles nodded moving into Liams shoulder more as he pissed. "Let it out baby" stiles nodded whining. 

Ten minutes later they were driving down to deaton office. Scott was sleeping on stiles mumbling about how he wished they could hang out but he has to do this first. 

Scott went in first. He sat on the bed looking over at the tray covered in some paper towel. Theo held Scott while they waited whispering about how good he was being. 

"When we get home you can have a Bottle and tonight I'll make you a milkshake" Scott looked up smiling. 

"Really?"

"Yes baby, I know this is scary and I know you don't love the idea of not eating real food for a month. I know I'm going to be teasing you by eating everyday so you get some treats for being a good boy."

"Thank you daddy" 

"your welcome" Theo smiled and then messed with Scott's hair as deaton walked in. "Doctor" Theo nodded and he smiled. 

"Hellow alpha, Scott, how are you two doing?"

"Good, Scott's settled in at home a bit and it's time he's brought out his doggie side" Scott nodded and deaton went to his eye level. 

"Now Scott you understand that this is a bigger procedure, it means you have to sign some papers" Scott nodded and deaton pulled them out. 

"Why can't daddy?" He looked up as he finished signing and theo smiled.

"After the six month review I can" Scott nodded. 

"Alright, ready whenever you two are." Theo nodded looking down to Scott.

"you ready love?"

"Yeah daddy." Theo nodded and deaton layed Scott back placing the fabric over him. Theos let one hand stay around his face and the other hold his hand. Deaton took out a marker and placed a couple of dots down. 

"One month correct, zero verbal support"

"Yes"

"Alright, Scott you aren't going to fell any of it. I know that most people lie when they say that but Kanima venom numbs the nerves so fast that you won't feel it at all, it's just scary"

"I'm right here buddy, take a big deep breath and close your eyes" Theo looked as scott followed the instructions and deaton numbed up Scott's tongue. A minute later Scott peaked open one eye and theo smiled. "All done baby" deaton released Scott's tongue and it went back in as he started poking it. "Scott don't do that" Scott nodded looking up. 

"Da'da" Theo smiled picking up Scott. 

"You are adorable" Theo turned. "Thanks deaton" 

"not a problem, that being said for the one week doses in the future I'll teach you how to administer it yourself" 

"That would be great" Theo smiled down at Scott rubb around his mouth catching some drool on his sleeve. "Common pup" Scott smiled kissing theo's shoulder before waving to deaton. Outside liam smiled as scott came back out without tears in his eyes. 

"Looks like someone did really well" Liam smiled as scott nodded.

"I think someone didn't believe us when we talked about Kanima venom, don't feel anything right?" Scott nodded smiling."I did also bribe him with a milkshake later on" Scott smirked and theo kissed his forehead. "But Scott's gunna have a hell of a day when he gets back"

"well let's not hold you for too long, common stiles" stiles huffed but let liam pick him up and bring him into the other room.  Deaton was cleaning up a few things but let liam set stiles down and he quickly turned with stiles paperwork.

"So you would like to impede stiles' walking" 

"if possible only a bit. I know he's very against being a baby, so I was wondering if there's a way to maybe only partially numb it so it's hard to run. Like he needs to hold my hand to walk faster, but still allow him stand and get around by himself if he has to" Liam moved sitting next to stiles feeling stiles wrap around him. 

"I think-" deaton started flipping through some pages. "There is a procedure done where" he scanned it smiling. "Yes, it's numbing the bottom of one foot. It makes it extremely difficult to run and I makes walking speed a bit slower" Liam looked to stiles and he gave his best puppy eyes. 

"Stiles... I think that's your best bet" 

"b- but- daddy please?"

"Love I think that this is a fair thing to do" he quickly turned to deaton. "How long does it last?"

"A month" Liam nodded. 

"See what if you did this so Scotty isn't all alone. It would solve a problem and Scott wouldn't feel like he's being kept away from you. Your both getting some stuff done this month" stiles bit his lip nodding.

"I'll get everything" stiles hoped deaton would leave the room but it was only a trip to the cabinet in the corner. Then stiles right shoe and sock were taken off and stiles started getting nervous. Before deaton could even use the sharpie to mark the spots on stiles foot stiles tugged on Liams shirt.

"Daddy I can't I'm wet" stiles pleaded trying to force himself to pee before liam would check. 

"Stiles your not, Scott said it didn't hurt, I'm right here"

"Daddy" stiles whined and swapped around liam. "The needles too big"

"it only goes in a bit" Liam nodded to deaton who poked stiles with the sharpie. "You won't even feel that" stiles whined as deaton did the whole procedure wiping off stiles foot before he even realized it. "See love nothing to worry about" stiles got down and was wobbly. 

"The permanent solution is a bit more intense. Kanima venom in the balancing portions of the ear. It makes it so he can walk fine but his balance is bad. I think that this one is much better" stiles reached grabbing for liam looking up.

"Daddy, carry me?" 

"Of course" Liam smiled picking stiles up

The drive back was quiet. Stiles tapped his foot against the ground feeling nothing and Scott's tongue had gone totally numb.the two were still close. Stiles had asked for Scotts water along with his own about halfway back. Then as they pulled in he hugged Scott telling him he'd see him soon. Then stiles and Liam walked in only for stiles to pee and almost fall. 

When Scott and theo returned home theo placed Scott on the couch getting out a box.

"So everything starts today pup. You ready?"Scott nodded and theo smiled. "First lesson. Puppy's are sensitive, especially their little puppy dicks and nipples. So we are getting your dick sensitive by denying it for a really long time, but your nipples need to get a bit bigger for them to be sensitive" Scott looked down and then back at theo. He opened his mouth and theo smiled. "Can't make any words right?" He nodded."It's working perfectly love, your gunna use these a couple times a day. You get to put them on, they shouldn't hurt too much and I'll make sure to keep you on for fifteen minutes only" Theo opened the box showing off black rubber nipple suckers. "Your going to put them on First,then your going to show me how many times I squeeze them." Scott nodded and theo took off his shirt. "Okay baby" Scott nodded fitting the first one on letting out a moan. "They feel good right?" 

"Uhuh" Scott smiled and theo played with them. "Da'da" Theo smirked. 

"I know I'm teasing you. But you have to endure a bit of it" Scott smiled putting on the other sucker. Theo set a timer on his phone and sat next to Scott. "Tomorrow after your first bottle you'll wear a plug for an hour. Then another size up, two times over the next three hours. Then a late lunch and another cleaning. Then a vibrator for two hours. Your goal will be to not orgasm from it." Scott nodded and theo smiled. "Then you get a day off. Just these" Theo flicked Scott's nipples getting a moan. 

After stiles got situated he finally fully calmed down. 

"You feeling better?" Liam moved sitting on the floor with stiles who just nodded. 

"It's hard to get up" stiles poked his foot. "And it's weird... But it's better than being a baby" 

"exactly love. I don't want you dropping any deeper than you are right now. In a month you'll know to walk with me and you'll be able to go to the bathroom by yourself" stiles nodded moving into Liams lap. 

"And then we have fun?"

"Yeah. Once your dick works again we can have fun" stiles chuckled and liam moved petting his head. "Common let's watch a movie" stiles smiled kissing Liams cheek as he tried getting up only to ask to be held.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott let out a whine as theo turned the vibrator up. 

"Your doing great" Theo smiled. Scott's ass had taken the smaller vibrator just like his fingers the other day. Now it's rocking around in his ass rubbing against his prostate. Scott took his first few bottles without any fussing. They didn't really have a taste but theo could see what the effects already were, some would only last with the bottle but some were going to become perminant. Scott's chest hair grew in a bit thicker than before, it wasn't by much but it did leave an effect. His become more distracted when he's alone. He's nipples now are extremely sensitive and his balls are growing. Parts of that were the formula, but his mind was also on the files. He could bark on command roll around sit all while wearing a plug that waved his tail around.

Right now was his edge training. Keeping Scott on the edge of an orgasm was important. It would make him more dependedent. Day five was going well. Scott was exuasted and theo was too being completely honest. The next two days he'd have the vibrator in almost constantly, but never Cumming. "Such a good boy"

Stiles turned up looking at liam. 

"Daddy, how's Scott?" Stiles hadn't seen him in so long... And they still had so long to go.

"Scotty is doing great. Theo says that it's intense but what they are getting done is about three months of long work in one"

"So we can move in?"

"Yeah" Liam smiled and stiles got up trying to get to the bathroom only to fail. 

"Daddy I need a change"

"Okay" Liam picked up stiles rubbing his back. "You seem tense love" 

"I don't like wetting"

"I know, hopefully it goes away soon" stiles nodded "but I think your a bit tense because you've been penned up in here all week. Let's go out"

"Where?" Stiles perked up and liam smiled. 

"We can go to a park and then the store on the way back." Stiles smiled nodding and liam packed up a bag and the two took a drive down to the park. 

Scott looked up as theo turned down the vibrator putting scotts hands into the paw mitts. "Look at that leaky nub" Theo chuckled. "How's your head pup" Scott smiled under the hood rubbing against theos chest. "I know you love feeling dumb like this. One more week of that formula." Theo chuckled. He didn't have to say anything Scott barely understood theo at this point. Now he'd slowly add less and less of the puppy formula until he just got the nutrients and nothing else. Theos phone dinged and he turned back to Scott "Oh puppies nips can come out" Theo moved flicking the suckers 

"aroo" Scott looked up at theo giving a grumpy face

"I know I'm evil. Now let's see those big nips" Theo lightly tugged getting them pulled more but nothing more. "Ohhh there really stuck on" Scott nodded and whined. "How about after you suck my dick, you want your bone?" Scott nodded. Theo smiled tugging in the nipple suckers even more they popped off and Scott whined. Theo smiled at the throbing puffy red buds. Theo moved his fingers flicking and squeezing them until Scott tugged away. "Ohhh, puppy sit" Scott moved kneeling again. "Good pup" Theo moved tugging then again. "Puppies obey their masters right?" Scott nodded. Theo pressed Scott's nipples in again smiling. "This and the beta therapy is doing amazing things for you love" Scotts slowly been gaining muscle in his chest and legs mainly. His ass has grown and theo had to get him a larger cage. "I think stiles should go on it. Maybe a lower dose" Scott nodded. He felt amazing. As much as the sexual energy was too much currently the muscle growth had been amazing. "Now let's get the puppy his bone"

Stiles had gotten slightly tired from the park. He was still walking with Liams hand massaging his neck. They went down the little Isle and stiles saw the huge wall of formula.  Some branded for pups other regression some for building up muscle and others for weakening the legs. Stiles looked up at liam worried.

"Scotts on the puppy one" Liam grabbed the package with the dog picture on it "see it just promotes regression and gives a bit more of a energetic attitude. But Scott only gets this one once a day. Every other bottle is just the base formula. 

"So Scott's younger when he's a puppy?" Stiles looked up and liam shook his head. 

"It makes him think more simplely. Like when your ADD gets really bad, when you get a little cranky" stiles nodded. "He's going to be fine after a few days off of it. Theo's only ever getting the non perminant kind" stiles nodded. "Common we need more pull ups" stiles nodded following liam. 

That night liam and stiles spent the night outside, eating dinner outside and then having a fire with smores. "So can time alone with daddy be good?"

"Yeah" stiles turned kissing Liams shirt. "Your the best daddy, even if my foot is numb"

"you still get around just fine" Liam kissed stiles head trying to keep the small voice in the back of his head silent. Stiles was at seven swearing mess ups. "Love can we talk for a minute"

"Daddy we have been talking"

"I mean a talk about something that you keep slipping up on" stiles turns back. 

"Daddy I'm sorry, it's hard to tell when I'm wetting I don't feel it, it's like my foot"

"not that love, if you wet yourself I don't care. But you keep on saying bad words" stiles looked down. Unlike the small mess ups that aren't stiles fault this was, he was silent. "I have a number. If you cross that number... We are going to numb your tongue for the amount of time Scott has left."

"B-but daddy- I- it's." Stiles looked down starting to cry. 

"Love you've  been doing so good recently and then there was the accident and I'm proud of you behaving all this week.... What if I took off one from the number. Maybe if you tried really hard"

"b-but daddy I- I'd need bottles. You'd make me a baby!" Stiles tugged away crossing his arms. Liam sighed, this was going downhill fast. 

"I would only buy the base formula. Nothing else. And- stiles. It was hard for me. I made some rough adjustments to my plan- I was looking for a baby but you were so perfect that I figured I could handle it better. But love I'm tired of you swearing. Theo said I should have done it after one. But I don't think that's fair especially now with your foot" Liam held his face in frustration.

"Daddy..?" Stiles moved holding Liams arm. "Daddy are you okay?- I I'm sorry" stiles was being genuine. Liam could feel it. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about love. I expected you to change more but I could learn to adjust more myself." Stiles moved hugging liam. 

"Daddy don't be mad...I'll try not to say bad words- b-but I sometimes slip"

"I know love... I know I'm keeping my number in mind though. Okay?"

"Okay daddy. I won't swear anymore"


	7. Chapter 7

As much as stiles tried he kept on swearing. Scott had been in his training for two and a half weeks and liam was getting tense. A full moon with Theo is calm and pleasant. Even with a little around it could all be dealt with easily. But away from theo it was difficult to stay completely calm. Stiles had his last slip up the day before and they had a long talk. Liam said that stiles would get the numbing on his tongue for a week. Stiles was fussy about it but then liam reminded him that he would get control over his bladder again. 

The meeting was scheduled and after some promises that liam would treat him exactly the same stiles took the shots. On the way back he sobbed alittle but that was mainly about the box of formula next to him in the back. Even the basic one had side effects. Stiles would pee more often on the liquid diet and it seemed like his paralysis was going to get pretty bad before it went away. Now he didn't have any signs and he couldn't call out for changing. 

"Love I'm just going to stop by theos house real quick. But you gotta stay in the car. I'll only be a minute" stiles gave a thumbs up and liam went to the Door finding theo waiting outside. "Hey"

"Hi, how'd it go?"

"Not great. I miss you. Stiles is being fussy. Although I have to say the shot took some of the punch out of him"

"that's why you should give him this" Theo took out a packet. On the front there was a R clearly printed on the front.

"Theo I promised him"

"one packet. I don't even own a box I got it from a friend. He had the same problem. One packet in the first bottle after calmed his little down about having bottles."

"But..."

"Liam we promised to do what's best for them both. Stiles needs this" Liam bit his lip nodding. Theo tucked it in his pocket kissing liam. "I love you"

"love you too, see you soon"

"Yup"

Liam got back into the car and made the minute drive back to his house. Stiles was still being somewhat fussy so liam decided to feed him. 

"Love, are you hungry?" Stiles nodded looking up and squinting his eye brows. "Why don't we try out a Bottle. I'll make it a bit thin since it's your first one" stiles begrudgingly nodded. "Okay" ten minutes later liam held out the bottle and stiles took it experimenting with the motions. "I know it's weird but you can't drink it normally and straws take awhile to learn when you can't feel your tongue" stiles reluctantly drank the whole thing and then... He felt tired. Liam said that's what happens when you have a big warm drink settling in and he set up stiles on the couch for a nap. 

Really the regression powder made him a bit tired. One dose would mess with stiles for a few weeks. But would most likely leave very little perminant results which was good. Liam liked that stiles wasn't like others. He wasn't constantly asking questions, unless it was something he knew theo or liam would know. He knew that theo and liam talked every day so he would ask for updates... Now liam would have to guess. The two weeks was going to be rough. 

"Puppy?" Theo knelt down seeing Scott whimper. "Is it too much, you want a break" Scotts head jolted up and down and theo nodded undoing the vibrators on his nipples. "Just breath pup." Scott followed the command resting his head against theos cheet. "You can take a break, your so close to being done now. It's crazy to think that your halfway done" Scott hummed kissing theo's neck. "Okay love. Five more minutes on them" Scott whined as they were turned back on. 

When stiles woke up Liam was changing him. Stiles hands went out after and liam held him rubbing his hair. 

"How are you feeling love?" Stiles brought a hand around with a thumbs up. "Good, are you mad at me? I know you weren't happy earlier"  stiles returned with a his hand sideways. "What if I made you a milkshake after dinner? Could you be mad after that?"  Stiles leaned back shaking his head. "Okay common, you seem too cuddly to not take advantage of this" stiles nodded and the two sat on their couch. Liam just pet stiles head getting him back into that calm nothingness that he's been feeling since the bottle. It was like it fully calmed him down from any anxiety.  Stiles eventually wet himself again whining. "It's okay love your already clean" stiles gave a nodd and then held onto liam again. "See your fine" 

The days slowly blurred together for stiles. Pretty soon stiles realized it had been almost the entire time. His foot started to get feeling back and stiles tried making more words. Eventually liam sat stiles down. 

"Stiles now that your getting your tongue back you gotta know something. If you mess up again you do a week. Okay"

"Kay Da'da" stiles nodded and stiles turned laying on the couch. 

"How's your foot" Liam grabbed stiles leg ticking him. 

"Da'da no!" Stiles chuckled writhing. Eventually stiles tugged his foot away gasping. "Bad Da'da"

"oh I'm not a bad daddy am I" stiles shook his head resting on liam. 

"Da'da good, tickles bad" 

"oh good I'd hate to be a bad daddy" stiles moved hugging liam more. Liam smiled kissing stiles neck. Stiles leaned back and liam shook his head "Sorry love... I think your shots wearing off."

"Huh?" Stiles looked down seeing his pants bulging out. "Oh... I don feel it Da'da" 

"we can wait until you do" Liam moved stiles again adjusting him away from his boner. "Your just a bit behind Scott with this stuff. You'll catch up" stiles nods and liam smiled as stiles leaned in kissing liam again. "You like kissing daddy?" Stiles nodded blushing."It's okay love."


	8. Chapter 8

Move in day had been a bit of a struggle. Stiles and Scott had been good waiting in the living room and playing together, although now Scott's play time was usually replaced with play time with Theo. But the change of pace allowed for the two boys to catch up. 

"Daddy? Why are Scott's nipples so big?"

"Because they make him extra sensitive" Theo walked over and stiles smiled. 

"So they make him happy?" 

"Yeah, if liam is okay with it we can start to have fun all together soon" 

"Daddy's fun time is tons of fun" Scott leaned over kissing stiles cheek. 

"You two will have your own fun also, although your only aloud to do it with supervision" Theo kissed stiles head standing back up. "I have to talk to liam for a minute, you two play with the toys over here for a minute"  Theo walked back into the kitchen sitting. "Did you give him the formula?"

"Yeah, it didn't feel right. But he took it so well-"

"it was normal formula, he was content with a stuffed stomach and it calmed him down" Liam looked up trying to process everything. 

"Why did you give me normal formula with the regression symbol on it?"

"Because liam it was against contract and I wanted to test you"

"the fuck?" Liam stood and his eyes slipped. 

"You need to deal with stiles age liam, I know he isn't what you wanted originally but think, once you two have sex he will become more connected, you should have said no" 

"You were pushing it, shit" Liams hand went rubbing his eyes. "It felt wrong to do it, why did you do this?"

"Because at one point you would do it, and I knew that if I didn't pull some strings that this would happen under ducalions power. But-" Theo stood taking out soem papers. "You are my beta now" Liam blinked reading the paper a few times. 

"So this was some sort of fucked up test?"

"Yes and no, you needed a reality check liam, when stiles can finally cum. Fuck him, cum in his ass, and then he will calm down, he's been pent up without knowing it for almost a whole month."

"But this is how you did it?" Liam got closer to theo and he smirked. 

"Yes, because I know you'll always trust me" Theo shifted his eyes and liam shook. 

"Don't do that" 

"why? You like feeling like an alpha when you think about fucking him?" Liam bit his lip and theos hand weapped around his throat."I'm the alpha, your his daddy now, treat him right, and don't make your alpha dissapointed again" theos fingers slowly released and turned back. "And how do you think I got out of ducalions pack, he wanted me to see if you were trustworthy, I lied to him in the end" Theo turned leaning against the wall sighing. "If this comes back were both losing them now, so this doesn't leave the room and we are definetly never going to have this conversation again" Theo sat and liam sat down. 

"That was fucked up"

"Yeah, I hated it but ducalion was in the house, I had to pull a fucking card trick and lie on the spot"

Scott and stiles had been playing for awhile when theo and liam walked in both going to their boys. Scott had to use the bathroom and actually change out of his pajamas so he went upstairs with Theo leaving liam and stiles downstairs alone. Theo gave liam a look before they went upstairs. He had to tell stiles.

"How's your pull up?" Liam knelt down and stiles looked down. 

"It's okay, I don't get it daddy, I can feel it pretty good..." Stiles looked away blushing.

"What is it?"

"I kinda like the pull ups" Liam smiled kissing stiles head. 

"That's fine love, you can keep wearing pull ups" stiles nodded resting on liam. 

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sti?"

"Why were you and theo fighting?"

"It's adult stuff... But, daddy thought he was doing something to help you and it was kinda not okay- but it was a test"

"What did you do?" Stiles was clearly still little, his voice was still high and his eyes drooping because he clearly wanted a nap on his new bed with scott. 

"I thought that I gave you a mild regression bottle, but it was a normal one, I'm sorry... I was stressed and I thought it would make you easier to manage. But it was wrong even if it was fake"

"You want to change me?" Stiles eyes blinked up with tears. 

"Stiles- love- I don't really know what I was doing, it was a test that I thought was going one way and that I was doing the right thing but... It doesn't make up for that. So I understand if your mad with me... I just hope that I can still be your daddy" stiles gave a shocked look then moved hugging liam more. 

"Your my daddy, i-im not happy daddy but you are my daddy" stiles had tears streaming down his face. "Please don't make me big daddy- I - I like being your little boy" stiles cried out and gave a sob leaning into liam.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry, you don't have to leave or do anything diffrent. I have to adapt to your needs, not the other way around" stiles looked up rubbing his eyes onto liams shirt. 

"I-i love you daddy- don't leave me" stiles sobbed again and liam picked him up kissing his head. 

"I won't leave you love. Theos going to make sure I'm not in trouble and you can stay with me." Liam pulled stiles back."But it is Scott's nap time, and yours would be soon also. So why don't we get you cleaned up and we can get into something for your nap"

"c-can I wear my onzie" Liam smiled nodding. 

"Sure, you can be my little wolf all night if you want" stiles smiled holding onto liam. 

He knew that somehow it was wrong, but his life had changed from the messed up sheriffs kid who would pick a bar fight with anyone who got in his way. Now he was stable. His daddy held him tight and then he was held by Scott in their bed while their daddies went to have adult talks. He liked being left out of them. They were stressful and... Too big for stiles now.

Stiles turned letting Scott spoon him and hold him close. The hood of the wolf onzie over his head and the thinner material of Scott's tank resting against his back. It felt right.


	9. Chapter 9

6 month review  
-/.

"Stiles, has liam ever hurt you, or done something that you didn't want him to do?" Stiles shifted, he hated the review, he hated that he was wearing adult clothes, that he couldn't have a nap. "Stiles?"

"No. Daddy doesn't do anything I don't want"

"I see that he numbed your tongue, any reason why?"

"I kept on swearing"

"and your foot?"

"I ran to theos house" stiles cringed at the thought. He hadn't called theo by his name in three months, since he asked liam to marry him. 

"And disabling you was punishment" 

"No, I could still walk, I was just slow. And it made us closer"

"and liam and you have sex?"

"Yeah" stiles blushed looking down. 

"Did you want it? Every time?"

"Uh huh, he asks every time"

"okay stiles, one last question, will you continue for another six months or sign over perminant care to liam."

"I want daddy to keep me forever"

"okay then. Let's sign some papers." 

Stiles was in a horrible mood after the interview. 

"they weren't nice daddy" stiles turned into Liams side more getting a pat on his back from liam. 

"They never are. They think that were always mean to you because their humans who don't understand how we work" stiles nodded shifting. 

"I don't like adult things"

"Why would you, your my little boy" stiles smiled and liam pet his face. "How do I get you in a better mood?"

"A pull up and a nap with my daddies"

"okay. Can Scott come too?" Stiles nodded. 

When they returned home liam knew that it was going to be a rough day. Construction on the second floor led the four of them to sleep in the basement, which wasn't bad. It meant that movie nights were almost every night and it fully accustomed the group to a larger bed, which was part of the construction upstairs, a remodel from two large bedrooms  into a singular massive bedroom. The bed was planned out to be about two wolf kings, which were already about the size of a California King mattress. 

Liam knew that it was worth the over stimulated worry stricken stiles right now to have him be happier for longer. 

"They're being too loud" Theo growled looking down. Scott had opted for headphones with music while stiles preferred something to completely block out the noise. "I mean they are on their last step of treatment in one month, their ears are developing to our level" Theos eyes glowed and Scott turned back laying on him, it instantly brought theo back to where he was. "Sorry" he looked around the other three, the littles not even hearing the words. 

"I know your under stress. And this isn't helping. But. They are doing fine. Scott is well on his way to being this way forever and stiles can really start now." 

About five months in a new treatment was brought out. Usually littles would fall out of the headspace as their bodies aged normally. But the treatment accessed some genes that werewolfs innately had built in. The age stopping gene. Now fully available for littles, with a minor regressent it provided a perminant solution, with the side effects being the senses and attributes that were native to a werewolf also being unlocked. Not making them real werewolfs but making them more resilient. 

"Daddy" stiles whined turning to theo. "When are they done?" He looked up and the two shook their heads. 

"We don't know when. But they should be wrapping up for tonight soon" stiles nodded putting back in the headphones and moving closer to Scott. The two rested they're foreheads together slowly dosing off as liam pet stiles neck. His wolf onzie became his go to anxiety relief garment. Scott would simply need layers in comparison. Now he was wrapped in about two blankets with a third around the entire group. 

After another half hour the construction stopped. Stiles complained about a headache and Liam asked him what he wanted to do to deal with it, he could take a pill that might work or something a bit stronger if that would work better. 

"Daddy can I have a special bottle" Liam nodded. 

"Of course, bottles always help with your headaches though. Do you want a special one because of the interview?" Stiles nodded and Liam stood leaving stiles to turn into Theos arm petting his back. 

"You look so good in that wolf onzie" Theo smiled placing the hood up more. "My little wolf, and my little pup" Theo leaned down kissing Scott's head.

"I love you daddy" Theo smiled as stiles turned more into his hand. "I'm sorry I messed things up before"

"you didn't mess anything up stiles, that was something for adults to deal with"

"and I'm not a adult" stiles smiled laying back. 

"Exactly, your our baby" 

"mmmhm" stiles smiled. 

"How's your head?"

"It hurts but not that bad" stiles looked up as Liam can back in with the bottle. 

"You know how they work baby, you get little little for a few hours and then back to normal" stiles KS nodded accepting the bottle, Liam equated the look in his eyes as a sort of drunk state. He mostly went to sleep. But sometimes he would talk gibberish to Liam. Other times he would simply look at the ceiling and find a simpler mindset. 

Once the bottle was done and stiles was in a new pull up he was truly little. Curled into Liam with Scott and Theo there he finally felt something he never felt before, love, love that wouldn't leave him. 

"I love you Scotty, I love you daddies" he smiled as he drifted off. 

"We love you too stiles" Liam whispered


End file.
